1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to an image forming apparatus having improved light scanning performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are devised to form an image on a printing medium according to input signals. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, facsimiles, and so-called multi-functional devices that combine some of the functionalities of the aforementioned image forming apparatuses.
In an electro-photographic image forming apparatus, representing a type of image forming apparatus, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a surface of a photoconductor by light emitted from a light scanning unit, and a developer is fed to the electrostatic latent image to thereby form a visible image. The visible image, formed on the photoconductor, is then transferred to a printing medium directly or by way of an intermediate transfer unit and thereafter, is fixed to the printing medium via a fusing process.
FIG. 1 is a side view illustrating a state wherein an optical path of light emitted from a light scanning unit is intercepted by impurities erected by electrostatic induction.
As shown, a member 1 located under the optical path 4 of light emitted from a light scanning unit 2 may be covered with impurities d, such as dust, fuzz, paper powder, etc., floating inside and outside of an image forming apparatus. Some of the impurities d may be erected on the member 1 by electrostatic induction. In this case, the erected impurities d may intercept the optical path 4, thereby preventing a part of the light emitted from the light scanning unit 2 from reaching a photoconductor 3. If a part of the photoconductor 3 is not exposed to the light due to the interception of the optical path 4 caused by the erected impurities d, properly feeding developer to the non-exposed part of the photoconductor 3 may be difficult and this may cause white vertical lines on a printing medium that has completed a printing operation. This printing difficulty may worsen if a shortest distance between a cover of a developing unit and the optical path is 20 mm or less.